A Harem for Holly
by punnylove
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Holly/Everyone, because she's smart, she's talented, and she deserves the very best. First Chapter is Holly/Trouble.


_This series will be a collection of drabbles about Holly/Everyone. Please review and request your favorite pairings! Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss the Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Trouble Kelp had discovered puberty at the tender age of eight, when he'd kissed his fairy-sitter. Had it been any other girl, perhaps she would have blushed awkwardly and chastised him for wanton behavior—but Mrs. Kelp had needed last-minute service and the only service available had been Pixie Wonders.<p>

And the only pixie available had been Mona Little, who was a direct descendant of Cupid and by far the most amorous among the pixies—who as a whole were an amorous species.

As a result, Trouble's kiss, far from meeting with a rude rebuff, resulted in the pixie kissing him back for ten whole seconds, before the girl pushed him away. She winked at him with one big eye and licked her lips. "Not bad, little boy. Maybe when you're older, we might actually get somewhere."

(When Trouble turned thirteen, he scared Grub half-to-death when his younger brother found him in bed with a very naked Mona Little. Grub's scream nearly brought the rest of his family running, much to Mona's amusement and Trouble's chagrin.)

After Mona—who'd really hadn't wanted anything but a quick snog and was soon married with five kids—Trouble moved on, and promised himself he'd try to go for an actual relationship this time. Unfortunately, he quickly found that he had a bad habit of stealing kisses—and the fact that he'd filled out nicely and was currently a rising star in the Academy meant that there were plenty of fairies willing to let him.

He soon became infamous as quite the ladies' man.

His final year in the Academy, he'd already been offered a spot in the LEP, his list of stolen kisses had reached three digits, and he met Holly Short.

It wasn't as if the Academy was completely devoid of female students—but Holly Short was famous for being the only girl in centuries to declare that she was aiming for the LEP. Trouble had been interested, but they'd never had any classes together and soon she'd faded into a name he heard in the hallways. So when their combat teacher called roll and he heard crisp, "Holly Short!" being read off the roster, Trouble had no idea what to expect.

Turns out, he had been expecting something, because Holly sure wasn't it.

Trouble knew he was staring, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. She had delicate features, with a full-lipped smile that was both mischievous and ridiculously sexy, considering the fact that she was dressed in bright orange combat gear with the rest of them.

Skin-tight combat gear.

A cough jerked him out of his reverie and he felt his ears grow hot as the pixie beside him grinned knowingly. "The commander's about to call your name."

"Oh, thanks." He made his response extra forceful, hoping to get a quick glance. Holly did shoot a look at him, but then her eyes slid past him and back to the combat teacher before he could catch her gaze.

"Ouch," the pixie snickered, "That must have hurt."

Trouble shot him a look. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. It's just that, after everything I heard about the 'amazing Trouble Kelp,' you can't even get Short to look at you. What a joke."

Trouble wasn't one to rise up to obvious baiting, but there was just something about the smug way the little fairy was smirking at him that rubbed him the wrong way. "Sorry, didn't catch your name."

"Chix. Pixie Extraordinaire. I'm gonna marry her one day." Chix jerked his head towards Holly, who was currently stretching, lean muscles obvious as she pulled her hands above her head. The pixie sighed, eyes following her movements, "Too bad she doesn't even know my name yet."

"Talk about a joke," Trouble muttered, earning a sour look from Chix.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Hey, you two! Stop chatting or I'll make you run so many laps you'll wish you'd never grown tongues!" The combat master was small, as fairies go, but so ripped that it seemed his biceps were bigger than his head. The two trainees gulped and saluted.

"Now," the teacher said, "Sparring partners. Chix, you're with Smort." The pixie rolled his eyes, but obeyed, walking over to the undersized sprite who was nervously chattering with his equally nervous friend. Trouble wondered briefly who would be Holly's partner, before he was assigned to another elf.

They began, and Trouble found that he and his partner had been placed next to Holly and hers. She was obviously unhappy with the combat master's choice, eyeing the cockily smirking elf with disdain. "Touch me again, Heff, and I'll break your hand off. Are we clear?"

"Whatever, sweetheart." The insolence in Val Heff's voice was so obvious it was impossible to miss. Holly's eyes darkened.

"Begin!" the combat master ordered, and Trouble was busy defending himself from his partner, who was stronger than he looked. They locked arms, and Trouble pushed, before sweeping the other elf's legs from other him and quickly tapping him to claim victory.

He was just looking up when he heard a female "_d__'__arvit,_" and a sharp crack. Then, Val Heff was holding his arm and writhing in pain, screaming profanities at a panting Holly, who lifted her leg threateningly in response. Val shut up quickly after realizing the bottom of her shoe was spiked.

"Miss Short," the combat master said tiredly as he walked over to see what the commotion was about, "This is the fifth time this month. When will you stop injuring my students?"

"With all due respect," Holly replied, "When they stop behaving like chauvinistic pigs."

She whirled and roughly tapped Val to show her victory, and then stalked away.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

The next time he saw her was after the mess hall. She was walking backwards, a can of water in one hand, and her nose buried in a textbook as she made her way down the hall. Trouble waited as she got closer, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, as if he'd just arrived himself.

As Holly started to pass by, Trouble stood up, and called after her. "Hey, Holly, right?"

She started, and then turned around curiously. "Yes?"

Trouble gave her his most endearing grin, "Trouble Kelp. We were in combat practice together."

Holly's eyes searched his features as if she was trying to place him, and then something sparked. "Oh, you're the one who did that sweep on his opponent. Great move, by the way."

"Thanks. You too. Val totally had it coming."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "From what I hear, you're not exactly in a position to say that," she said dryly, tucking a stray curl behind one pointed ear. Trouble resisted the urge to follow the movement with his eyes, meeting Holly's gaze squarely instead.

"Trust me," he said, "Every kiss I've stolen has been consensual."

"I'll take your word for it." She hid it well, but Trouble heard the slight hitch in her voice. He grinned.

"See you around, Holly."

"Yeah. See you around."

* * *

><p><em>Love it, like it, or hate it? Review and let me know!<em>


End file.
